


Dinosaurs Fell in love

by JervisCrane



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Songfic, fake fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JervisCrane/pseuds/JervisCrane
Summary: Hice esta pequeña cosita basada en una canción que vi con el mismo titulo y me gusto, así que lo quise compartir.
Relationships: Reptile/Khameleon





	Dinosaurs Fell in love

**Dinosaurs eating people**

Reptile y Khameleon: *Comiendo las tripas de un Tarkatano*

**Dinosaurs in love**

Reptile y Khameleon: *Mirándose fijamente*

**Dinosaurs having a party**

Reptile y Khameleon: *Con animación de MK trilogy bailando*

**They eat fruit and cucumber**

Reptile y Khameleon: *Comiendo cada quien un extremo de un pepinillo para verse y darse un besito de piquito*

**They Fell in love**

Reptile: *Le da una gema codiciada de Zaterran a Khameleon*

Khameleon: *Le entrega una de las flores mas puras entre los reinos*

**They say "thank you"**

*Se abrazan*

**A big bang came**

Shao Kahn: *Llega para conquistar Zaterra*

**And they died**

**Dinosaurs Dinosaurs Fell in love**

**But they don't say goodbyyye**

Khameleon: *Ayuda a levantar a su amado dándole la mano*

Reptile: *Toma la mano de Khameleon para caminar con ella al gran más allá*

**But they don't say Bye**

**Author's Note:**

> Me dieron ganas de hacer esto mas elaborado, así que tal vez lo suba luego.


End file.
